


Acceptance is Pending

by PhoenixWytch



Series: H50 - Word of the Day [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/81638.html">Word of the Day</a>, fool, at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/">1_million_words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance is Pending

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

_“Steve, babe, I love you and I’m sorry. So, so sorry…”_

Danny starts, his voice soft and contrite, as Steve watches on silent and still in the shadow of the unlit kitchen.

“I’m a coward, a fool. You were there for me, assuaging my fears and I pushed you away. I let my fears of the what-ifs, the very excuse that Rachel used, to try and leave you. I thought that if I left, I wouldn’t be hurt if you…if something happened to you. I couldn’t handle it, babe. I can’t lose you. I can’t…”

He trails off, unable to speak through the fear and pain the very thought of Steve possibly dying brings. His mouth moves silently as he folds, his hands gripping his shirt over his heart. Tears sliding unknowingly down his face as sobs dam up his throat.

A hand, large and heavy, lands on Danny’s neck as Steve presses soft kisses and quiet words of comfort into his hair. Holding tight as Danny finally breaks completely under the anger, relief, fear and hope from the raid, the nightmares and his own words, actions and inactions. Letting him rest in the safe harbor of Steve’s mere presence.

“I love you. I love you and I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I love you. Forgive me. Forgive me, please? Please Steve? Please, oh god, please forgive me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m a fool. A coward and a fool…”

“Shh…shh…Danno, shh. We’ll get through this. We will. Shh…”


End file.
